Save me, Save my soul
by Caiye
Summary: Caroline is sick and tired of being used and abused by her friends. So when she leaves town town she is surprised by who gives up the one thing they have been waiting 1000 years for. But will Klaus show up in time before the Caroline he knows disappears. Can he save her soul ? Or is it already gone? * the chapter up is just a taste if people like will post more*
1. Chapter 1

Caroline couldn't take it anymore, Klaus was right! All they ever did was use her. She was nothing certainly not her friends. Friends protected each other, looked out for each other, where there for each other. But they where never there for her. Not when her mother would ignore her existence, when Damon had used her against her will, not even when Katherine had killed her to send a message to Elena and her fucking Salvatore brothers.

She was done! She was sick of being second best, she was sick of being nothing to no-one. Tonight Caroline had decided she was leaving Mystic Falls, tonight. She couldn't stand another moment in this suffocating town.

Caroline flew across her room in vampire speed, packing up all her cherished belongings, mainly her curling iron and every outfit she had every wore. Taking in one last look of her room that was her prison since birth, Caroline picked up her last remaining suitcases and never looked back.

Caroline had been sitting out in her car since she had arrived in front of the Mikaelson's mansion. She knew why she was there, she was just trying to figure out how she was going to phrase the words she need to say. Klaus had saved her life, even though he was the reason her life was put in danger in the first place, she still felt like she owed him an apology in his attempted murder. She had been guilt ridden since Damon and Stefan and begged for her assistance in protecting Elena, by helping putting and end to Klaus. She didn't want to do it, but they where her friends and even though they cared nothing for her, they where all she had.

"Caroline is there a reason you have been sitting outside my house for the last half an hour?" Klaus's husky English accented voice sounded next to her open window, causing Caroline so scream out in surprise.

"Jesus. Klaus. I may be dead but I swear you have the ability to give me a heart attack!" Caroline exclaimed placing a hand over her chest.

Klaus chuckled slightly, his eyes traveling over Caroline, taking in her skinny black washed jeans and tight white tank top with her knee high black buckled boots just visible for his angle outside her car. He took a quick glance to the back seats of her car, noticing the large amounts of luggage. Was she going somewhere?

"Why don't you come inside, you obvious wish to talk?" Klaus unclipped the door setting back as he did so, giving her room to climb out.

"Maybe I was just admiring the reconstruction on the place, I mean the only times I've been here my attention was not on the building" Caroline argued back, silently slapping her self. She was here to apologies to him yet she can't keep her smart ass mouth shut.

Klaus let out another husky chuckle, drawing Caroline's attention to his gorgeous face. Caroline always tried to ignore her attraction to Klaus, because she felt that she would be betraying her friends if she allowed her self to feel for him. Yet now she just allowed her feelings to be heard, she had chose her own feelings and happiness over those of Mystic Falls super group.

Klaus held out his hand, waiting for her to make the choice. Was she coming or going?

Caroline unclipped her seatbelt and took in an unneeded breathe before she placed her delicate hand in Klaus's, allowing him to draw her out of her car and into his arms, closing her car door before placing his arm behind her.

"Shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys thank you for all the story/author adds and special thank you to SpencerPlusMeEqualsTrueLOVE

Odytka

Malisa Adams

KimmRyan

Erianne

nicaha23

and Anon Guest for your reviews. I've been on holidays hence no update but from now on I will be trying to update this story every Saturday fortnight.

I do not own any of the vampire diaries or the characters that belong to the vampire diaries franchise. This idea is my own and came to me in a day dream while watching Klaus and Caroline interact with each other.

…..

Caroline was surprised by how welcoming Klaus's home felt to her, how warm and inviting the décor was. She expected metal furniture, white walls. She expected the house to feel disconnected, cold. Like the Klaus she has experienced before as he batted against Mystic Falls own personal power rangers. No, this place felt like home.

Caroline shook her head trying to dispel the last thought. Why should Klaus's house feel like home when the place she grew up in only felt like prison?

"Well love what brings you to my humble home?" Klaus questioned as he poured himself and Caroline a drink. Placing the glass carefully down next to Caroline as she placed herself down on the soft brown leather chair, the cushions felt as if they hugging her legs and back. Caroline glanced up at Klaus threw her lashes, noticing his confused yet intrigued expression.

"First I wanted to apologises to you, that day that I was kidnapped by Alaric, you came and you saved me, I meant nothing to you yet you risked your life to save mine. And I repaid you by helping them to attempt to murder you. I'm sorry for that, I was only thinking of my friends and their safety. I may have been protecting my friends but I only ended up hurting the one person who has ever tried to protect me with no thoughts to gain anything out of it. I am truly sorry for my actions against you Klaus" Caroline finished sincerely.

"I must admit sweetheart I did not expect such a speech when I saw you outside my home today" Klaus finished the rest of his drink placing the now empty glass of the coffee table placed in the centre of the room before kneeling in front of Caroline. Slowly lifting one of her hands into both of his, Klaus looked up into Caroline's eyes, searching her face for truth in her words. "What has happened that you feel compelled to be here? To apologies to a fiend such as me?"

"I'm leaving mystic falls, for good. I wanted to tie up all my loose ends and leave with a guiltless conscious. You where the last one, the major one" Caroline replied honestly seeing no reason to lie.

"Caroline Forbes you surprise me every minute I experience with you" Klaus whispered, running his hand across her cheek slowly brushing her curled hair behind her ear. "The time I chose to make my move and you have to go ahead and leave, tell me love, do your friends agree with your discussion?" Klaus requested

"My friends" Caroline spat "Are too busy preparing for any surprise advances you try to make on Elena to be worried about the Barbie" Caroline replied. Staring into Klaus eyes, she saw a hint of sadness and maybe anger at her words.

"I'm sorry if I have caused you to be on the outs with your friends love it was never my intention to cause _**you **_pain" Klaus emphasised, Caroline felt a spark of warmth, was it happiness? Did she really feel happy that Klaus never meant to hurt her? Yes, yes she did. Because that would make Klaus the first person to ever actually care about her and her feelings. Caroline felt a bit sad at the realisation, in all her years it took a 1000 year old vampire to notice her and he was way out of her league.

"You opened my eyes to their selfishness Klaus; of the exception of Stefan I've never really had anyone care about me. Stefan was there for me when I transitioned; he helped me except what I was and how to not be a monster of myth. But I was still just another person to protect Elena, another link to get to her" Caroline gasped, she was spilling her inner thoughts to Klaus without thinking, like it was a natural thing for them to talk about things so personal. She felt safe, she trusted Klaus and she didn't even really know him.

"Your friends don't deserve something as precious as you sweetheart, they never did" Klaus declared, staring into her eyes, conveying so much truth that Caroline actually believed that he was right. They didn't deserve her. "When are you leaving love?" Klaus questioned lightly still holding her hand in his.

"Now, actually, I don't want them to try and stop me this is something I've got to do" Klaus nodded at her explanation. Klaus rolled back on to his feet then proceeded to stand pulling Caroline gracefully off the hugging couch with one fluid motion.

Walking hand in hand to Caroline's car, Klaus took in Caroline's hair in the last embers of the day's sun. She looked as beautiful as ever, the sunset casting shadows across her face drawing his attention to her rosy full lips.

Only after pulling the car door open and placing her in the driver's seat did Klaus finally release her hand. Closing the door Klaus leant down and placed a soft kiss on Caroline's cheek.

"Goodbye Klaus" Caroline replied placing the car in drive.

"Caroline" Klaus whispered, he watched as she drove down the driveway and past the iron gates. "I'll find you my dearest Caroline" Klaus declared to the cold, lonely, winds.


End file.
